


天使羽翼下的魔鬼1车

by Maoj



Category: no admission to 18 years of age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	天使羽翼下的魔鬼1车

边鲸这一会儿松了一口气，他掀开银光闪闪的珠帘，快步走进去，为了亲近阿塞尔还特意走的比以往更近，不在隔着三米的距离，直接走在他前面伸手能碰到的地方。  
阿塞尔眉毛一挑，也不见外，修长的手把下`身的黑袍掀开，露出鼓胀起一大包的家伙。虽还隔着里裤，还是能从其形状看到雄伟可观的姿态，血脉偾张。  
边鲸吓得懵了，非礼勿视，非礼勿视，怎么都没想到这样的神展开。他愣了几秒，身体才后知后觉想后退，魔王手一伸钳住了他手腕，把他拉得更近，边鲸精神不定，身体没站稳，直接跪趴在魔王床前，眼睛直视那蠢蠢欲动的大家伙。  
边鲸：……  
头上魔王传来阴嗖嗖的声音:“解决它。”  
边鲸一手被拉上头顶，一手撑住魔王两腿间的床褥不至于让他跟他的大家伙亲密接触。  
听到这阴冷的声音，他打了个寒颤，抬头看魔王。  
魔王满脸的不爽，眼里有不耐烦，有杀气腾腾，还有……欲求不满？！  
边鲸突然有了一种直觉，这位魔王，怕是没经过人事……且连自渎都不会啊！！！  
而且他有感觉，这位欲求不满的魔王，很可能因为自身难受而大杀四方来发泄体内的燥热。  
边鲸想想失控的魔王的画面，浑身打了一个激灵，不可以，不可以这样。  
但实在是尴尬，而且接下来还得帮他疏通出来，他也很少给自己摸，唉。最重要的是，他是对男人有性趣的人啊………  
边鲸顶着头上的炽热的眼神，又是紧张又是尴尬又是窘迫的伸出手，他轻轻的碰上那鼓胀的大包，摸了摸。头上深喘了一口气，吓得他收回了手。  
阿赛尔不爽的把握住的那只手也摁到他的下`体，催促他:“继续！”  
边鲸没法子，安慰自己，我这是在拯救世界啊，拯救世界。  
他破罐子破摔，撸就撸彻底吧，还大了胆子让魔王脱下裤子，方便撸。  
真正看到这大家伙真面目，梗了一下。看着颜色应该是没使用过的，喜洁的边鲸，心又舒服了点。  
他按着大家伙，想着自己为数不多的自渎经历，马马虎虎，战战兢兢的撸了撸。  
魔王一开始挺舒服的，边鲸的手偏凉，让燥热的他微叹了一口气。  
看着他臣服的跪下来，红着脸，努力为他疏解欲｀望，他不知为何下`体更加燥热。  
7

 

边鲸的抚慰，确实比让他自己直愣愣的放着舒服多了，只是边鲸的手法确实是生了点，且凌乱。

边鲸跪了太久，腿都酸了，不能站起来，只能挺挺腰，衣服隐隐约约露出那段美好的腰线，还有挺翘的臀……

阿赛尔：……

边鲸：………射了？！啊，终于！

边鲸重重的松了口气，魔王哪里都不好“按摩”！这下可以了吧…！？

边鲸刚松下口气，接着就被提起来，压在床上。他一口气梗在喉咙。魔王的魔爪就伸向他的衣服，一两下就把他衣服撕开。

边鲸呆了，出声制止：“等一下！”

魔王一听停顿了下，接着拿又肿胀的下`体碰了碰他下肢，下面的身体明显僵硬。他好整以暇的看着身下的他有什么说法。当魔王意识到他的·身体对自己有感觉后，跟着本能，他想撕碎他的衣服，狠狠进入他。

边鲸一瞬间感觉不好了，魔王下`体硬物顶着他腹部，他心提到嗓子眼里了，他感觉自己要交代在这里了。

魔王边等着他说话边把他的腿拉上床，喜洁的边鲸一下子受不了叫道：“我还没有脱鞋！”

魔王：……魔王一顿，随手把他鞋连着袜都脱了，扔在一边。握着他纤细的脚踝，拉入他身下。

边鲸：………神经病啊，都什么时候了我还穷讲究。

魔王低下头，手顺着脚踝一路摸上小腿，大腿，把他翻了个身，让他趴着，他伸手摸上他刚刚觊觎的屁·股，手感很好，他摸着揉着还掐了好几把。惹得边鲸惊叫了好几声，他现在只能祈祷处子魔王什么都不懂，只是亵玩几下。  
此处肉。

现在的状况确实是这样，魔王好奇的摸了几把屁·股，摸上了腰，好奇够了，下`体越发肿·胀，他感觉想要找一个入口尽情的发泄，他难耐着抓着他的腰，白皙的腰侧都青了好几块，下`体下意识从大腿根摩擦着到边鲸的股缝，发现还挺舒服的，更快速的抽动，动作粗鲁急切，几次撞上了边鲸的家伙，疼的他脸变色呻·吟了好几声。

几下抽擦，魔王无意间，撞到了粉｀嫩的后`穴，边鲸一僵，魔王一顿，扳开两瓣屁·股，露出一个紧闭的入口，魔王下`体顶着他，肿胀的下`体难耐的挺立，蠢蠢欲动，他突然有种本能想进去，没有多想，他身体下意识就顶进去。然而入口太小，家伙太大，魔王一时没进去，他用力的直挺进去，边鲸里面很紧，勒得他下`体都疼了，里面出血了，边鲸尖叫了一声，熟悉的血液让他感受到前所未有的兴奋。

边鲸在魔王进去的一瞬间，疼得大叫，太疼了，前所未有的疼，酷刑不过如此。他恐惧下挣扎，尖叫，哀求，都被阿塞尔掐着脖子死摁住在床褥上，不容他拒绝的强硬的一寸寸的进入直到全部进入，娇弱的菊花不堪受创，流出血液，边鲸感觉他的下`体被劈开了。

然而这只是开始。因为有血液的润滑，魔王抽动时顺畅了点，太紧了，他急切的想抽开。

对于边鲸来讲太痛苦了，他忍不住大叫 “不要！不要！”他没有被控制的双手，往后抓住魔王的一只手。  
魔王轻松的就挣开，一只手把他两只手摁在头顶，他压下来凑近边鲸的耳朵，那下`体的凶器随着他的动作进入的更深，看着边鲸仰着脖子红着脸呻吟。  
魔王，凑到他耳朵，沉声道：“我下边难受都是因为你，你要解决它。”  
边鲸愣住了，还没想明白他做了什么，魔王说完，淡薄的嘴唇轻轻碰触他的脖子，来到后颈处，突然张口咬了一口。  
“啊！不要！停下来！唔！”  
魔王咬着他的后颈不放，下`体的凶器也没闲着，凶狠的进进出出，床褥留下了一小摊的血液，空闲的手把他的腰拉的更近，这做派犹像野兽交欢。  
待不知多久，魔王射进去，他才放开了他血流不止的后颈。然而魔王的下`体家伙却还呆着没有出去。魔王把他翻了个身，拉开了他的腿，他低头压着他。  
边鲸整个身体都在颤抖，为接下来发生的事，更加因为魔王突然血红的眼，和沾血的牙齿。  
魔王不知道什么时候，黑漆漆的眼珠变得血红，配着侵略意味十足的眼神和沾着血的牙齿，太吓人了，仿佛在他眼前的不是人，是一只茹毛饮血的野兽！  
刚刚边鲸是害怕疼痛和屈辱，现在看到这样的魔王只剩下恐惧，生命受威胁的恐惧。在他面前不在是一个人，而是一个想把他撕掉吃下肚的野兽。  
生命受到威胁的情急之下，边鲸动用了灵力想挣脱魔王的牵制。  
而这样的举动在兽`性大发的魔王的眼前是在挑战他的权威，是不被允许的行为，他猛地释放了灵力，边鲸瞬间就动弹不得，灵力一刹那消失不见，呼吸困难，精神恍惚。恍惚间只意识到第一次承受魔王的灵力攻击，是“侵蚀”的灵力……  
他感觉自己要死掉了，眼前的一切都模糊了，只隐约看到那双血红的眼睛。他想着还有好多想做的事，其实都关于他。就当把命还给他吧。他模糊的想。手被一个人紧紧握住，一股强大的灵力蜂蛹而进，边鲸喘了口气上来，身体又开始摇晃起来。  
阿赛尔当然不会让他死掉，他握住他的手输入他的治愈灵力，保证他不死。又继续进入这个身体，享受他前所未有的舒爽和刺激。  
边鲸只能全身乏力的让他为所欲为，叫到后面嗓子都哑了，晕过去了。  
他差点被魔王玩死了。  
魔王一觉醒了生理需要，尽兴玩了个够，当他不知道发泄了多少次满足后，天已亮了。而身下的男人，不知道晕了多久，脸色发白，全身虚汗，全身上下没有一处好的皮，最严重是下`体和后颈那一块，一直出血，泅湿了一大片床褥。如果不是魔王有意用灵力护着他，现在身下就是一条尸体了。


End file.
